A Conflict Of The Heart
by I'll Blow Your Mind
Summary: Who to choose... the sexy Danny who I've dreamed about for years or James, the man who's been with me throught thick and thin. Please enjoy and review x


Danny wrapped his loving arms around my tiny waist. "What about Lizzie?" I cried, feeling a bound loyalty to protect James from any heartbreak, using Lizzie was but a simple excuse to hide my true feelings from Danny.

"Lizzie?" he asked confusedly "what has she go to do with us? With our pure electrical chemistry?" My heart glowed at the confirmation that all my hopes and dreams had come true.

"Won't she be devastated? She really hates me you know" I spluttered as I attempted to hold onto sane thoughts as my mind became totally overwhelmed with Danny. His cool, collected and yet passionate voice; his scent, the smell that is just too good for words. His face, his beautiful face, that loveable smile, the chocolate brown hair that was neither curly nor straight that you just wanted to reach out and touch. The nose that was sculpted to perfection by the world's most talented artists; but most of all it was those hazel eyes, the ones that showed so much yet so little.

Those beautiful eyes were looking straight at mine, deep into my soul. The electricity between us flew out between our two entwined bodies; it was a moment of lust, of passion and of love.

No. James, I couldn't do it to him, he's been so good to me, and what I have with him is more than lust. More than what all the others want from me, sex. He wanted a relationship; he wants to be with me forever, not just some quick fling in a dark, damp, shady back-alley.

James, he was tall, but not too tall, the perfect height for me; his hair was straight and the colour of milk chocolate. I love sitting on his lap and just stroking his hair as it is beautiful and as soft as silk. His smile lit up my loving heart with pure joy. His face was handsome, his nose not perfect, but it worked for him. His eyes were a deep blue, almost the colour of sapphires and when he looked at me I could feel the love and trust radiating from every fibre of his sexily lean and muscular body. James really is my Mr Right.

What was I doing? Was I really going to throw all that away just for one fling with the man of my dreams… the man who I have wanted so much for practically my entire life…

Indecision overwhelmed my fragile, loving body.

Then before I knew what was happening Danny leaned in and kissed me, it was everything I had ever dreamed about and more. The kiss was passionate; he made me ache for him to continue. It was tender, gentle and so, so perfect. He was holding my tiny body and cared for it; it felt like he was protecting me from all the negative things in the world. The way he cradled my quivering body and held it so very close to his, the way his hand pushed through my cashmere hair, the way his arm pulled my waist closer and closer to his body, it was so intimate. I could almost see into his mind, it was if we were one person, we were in our own bubble, created wholly from love, floating above the clouds, where the sun and suns of other worlds would always watch over us. The pure chemistry between us was so strong, the feelings of need and of want shone from my heart as it connected to his, there was nothing I could do to stop it, I belonged to him, and he belonged to me.

I pulled away, even as my heart and soul cried out in protest. "I can't do this, I'm sorry, what about James" my heart screamed at me not to reveal the truth, the truth being that only half my heart belonged to Danny, the other half belonged to James.

"Why on earth do you like him so much?" Danny asked with a hint of annoyance in his pleading voice. "We suit each other so much more than you and he ever will" he smiled assuming that I had given in to his feeble reasoning, surely the chemistry between us that was begging me now, was enough to make me return to Danny's warm embrace, however I wasn't giving up so easily.

"No" I said gently pushing him away. The look of surprise was obvious on his sculpted face.

"But I thought we had something special, something to hold on to" he spluttered desperately.

"We do" I said honestly. "But I want to sort things out with James before I do this" I lied convincingly with a sexy smile that would re-assure him.

"Well ok" Danny said worriedly, he leaned in to kiss me again, I neatly turned my face to the side so he got my cheek only, something I often had to do with the perverted guys at my school.

James filled my mind as I ran through the whole way to his house, his goofy but loveable smile and my love for him. I rang his doorbell repeatedly until he answered the door. He smiled his heart-warming smile at me. "James" I cried and jumped up and threw my arms around his eagerly waiting body, the love I felt for James was pure, I felt at home in his arms, this is where I belong here in the arms of my one true love. I don't know how I missed it before, but between James' and my body I could feel the zaps of electric chemistry between us.

James is my soul mate and I know it.


End file.
